


Assassins will not ruin a good day

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Slade has a contract and Tim will not let an assassin come in and ruin a productive day.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Slade Wilson
Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685587
Comments: 27
Kudos: 548





	Assassins will not ruin a good day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just because I thought it was funny. I hope you enjoy it.

Tim, despite being short, or maybe in part because of being short, wasn't very intimidating at first glance. So when Slade Wilson walked by his desk, and at first didn't notice him, he wasn't even a little bit phased. What he was, however, was annoyed. Bruce was actually doing work today. He had presented no problems. The gala in a couple of days was going off without a hitch. He didn't have to talk to PR about any bird related scandals. Tim was having a nice day. 

And then Slade Wilson, in his full gear, has the gall to walk in and ignore him. While Bruce was actually participating in the conference call he was supposed to be on. Most other days Tim would consider giving Slade a gift basket for killing Bruce. Except not really, because the only person allowed to kill Bruce was Tim. So no. He actually wouldn't. Because he was waiting for the day he snapped, the day Bruce pushed him over the edge with another stupid excuse for Tim to send to PR, and Tim finished the bastard off. 

"Mr. Wilson, you're not going in there."

Slade froze. He turned. He gawked at an increasingly annoyed Tim. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he walked back to Tim's desk. Tim would put money on his glare being the reason. He knew for a fact it could stop Ra's Al-fucking-Ghul. Slade Wilson didn't stand a chance. 

"What do you want, kid? I'm on a contract."

"No you certainly are not."

"I am."

"Not anymore."

What the hell was Slade supposed to say? This was a new situation for him. 

"Do you see what is happening in that office Mr. Wilson?"

"Bruce Wayne is talking on the phone?"

"Yes he is Mr. Wilson. He's on a conference call right now. He's actually doing his job, Mr. Wilson. Do you know how often that happens?"

Tim was beginning to sound hysterical. The look in his eyes didn't make Slade want to test him. 

"No…"

"It doesn't happen Mr. Wilson. So unless you feel like becoming the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, you won't be killing anyone today."

"Kid, this pay day, it's really good. Not something I'm going to pass up."

Tim smiled and Slade thought that might be a lot worse than his annoyed glare. 

"I'll pay you the same amount to not kill Bruce Wayne."

"You'll what?"

"I should say that Bruce will pay you the same amount, he has enough not to miss it. Either way. It's money."

Slade really didn't want to find out what happened if he told Tim no. 

"Oh, and Mr. Wilson, the only person allowed to kill Bruce Wayne is me. If that option is stolen from me, I will burn whoever stole it out of existence all together."

Slade fled quickly. Tim got up to make himself a cup of coffee. Today would still be a good day. He refused to settle for anything less.


End file.
